Final Fantasy 7 Babies!
by ARK
Summary: Cloud is left alone with the girls as Yuffie brings back some foriegn materia and the girls make a huge mistake... Please R


Final Fantasy 7 babies! CH 1  
  
Authors note: Finally the real story is up. For those of you who did not know, recently I screwed up and posted my heritage report from school, which told way too much about me. Finally the story I was trying to post can be posted. For those of you who witnessed the wrong document. You have my deepest apology and I am sorry for any inconvenience. I'll accept all things you have to say and I apologies for my misinterpretation of a document. I'm sorry.  
  
Annywhoo. I am happy to finally introduce my very first Fanuc here at fanfic.net. It is a fanfic about some of the ff7 characters getting turned into babies. I have been itching to give it a try and if it turns out well I will continue on. I securely hope you enjoy my first Fanuc. All r&r's will be greatly appreciated by me. Weather you hate it or not, please tell me what ya think. Give me some ideas for a next chapter. Thank you and enjoy the,"Final Fantasy Babies!" Oh and I think I need to do this.  
  
Ahem...... Any and all of these characters are NOT my ideas! They are property of squaresoft. The ideas for the story however is mine. All mine!  
  
If I don't have to do that or did not do it right could someone please tell me?  
  
Much obliged. Now enjoy please!  
  
--------------------ff 7 babies-------------------------------CHAPTER 1-------  
  
It was a very chilly winter in July for Cloud at Aries house. Cloud was just a tad upset due to the previous departure of half the gang. Barret, Cid, Cait Sith, Red 13, Vincant, Barret's doughter, and Aries mother. It was not the fact that they went on a vacation. No, not that. It was the fact that they left in the middle of the night leaving only a note saying", Well be back in a week Cloud."  
  
It continued reading ,"We are sorry we did not take you with us but I figure, ya know let's just leave em." "Don't be all made and crossed with us were only goin to the Gold saucer for a week!" "Take care of the house an the girls fur us Cloud." "Have fun and try not to be too angry ok?"  
  
Sincerely, Barret.  
  
p.s.: We had better not come home to a mess Cloud or I'll blast you up MEDIUM well.  
  
Despite the contents of the note, it still made Cloud mad. He didn't much mind the girls being alone with him because he already liked Tifa. It was the fact there was no male contact around there other than the street bums. He was thinkin he'd go insane. Cloud paused a moment to think.  
  
"Let's see here we have Tifa up in bed, Aries is picking flowers, and Yuffie is... what is Yuffie doing over there?" Cloud thought out loud.  
  
Yuffie was further into the flowerbed than Aries and was observing a strange gold chest. Cloud then witnessed her peek inside and jolt back with surprise. Then he saw her quickly shut the top to the box and zip down the hill yelling something in a joyful tone. She stopped the frightened Aries half way down the hill and all Cloud could see were little hand motions. Aries quickly reacted to Yuffie and was carefully taking little steps to proceed down the small frosted flowered hill. They flung open the door just then and came in with thier cold and snowy shoes/boots. Cloud was yelling at them not to make a mess, but his message was not heard due to Yuffies endless talking spree. They ran up to the room where Tifa was sleeping (Aries Room) and waltzed right in. Cloud, after shutting the door left open by the careless two girls sped up the stairs to understand the situation. Walking into the chilly bedroom Cloud could see that the girls were all huddled around this odd matiria  
as it seemed. He could see a gold treasure box carelessly tossed in the corner like old rubbish. Sitting down on a near chair, Cloud asked the 3-whispering girls what on earth they were soo happy about. Yuffie(surprisingly enough) was the only one who acknowledged his question. Slowly she turned her head until it reached halfway to cloud eyesight. She was starring at the wall as she explained to him the mechanics of the discovery. When Cloud could not concur, she made it simpler so Cloud could understand her. Once she finished, Yuffie went back to being fascinated with the matiria.Cloud understood it was some kinda age matiria. Cloud did not find the matter that interesting and dozed off to sleep. Cloud had an odd dream. His dream consisted of a series of flashing lights and hands feeling a stone. When cloud awoke, he did not see the girls or the age materia anywhere. In fact in their places were their clothes. Each with something odd was swimming inside of them. Cloud  
figured the girls had gone to take a shower after touching the surface of that materia. A good guess was that rodents of some kind were venturing inside their clothes. Convinced with that, Cloud picked up his buster sward and prepared to maybe gain an experience point off of a rat. Cloud whipped away the clothing of Aries and prepared to strike. When he just noticed there was a baby inside and not a rat, Cloud immediately stopped right before the cold steel of his blade pierced the infant. Cloud threw his buster sward aside and noticed it was a red headed baby with Aries red ribbon braided on. The baby's back was facing Cloud. Cloud walked around the baby to get a good look at it. Once he did he was repelled with shock. The baby girl struck an amazing resemblance to Aries. The baby had a rounded nose holding up some beautiful baby blue eyes. Her cheeks were smoothed and flat. She had a little round belly and a little button chin. The small infant's legs were average leingth  
for that of a 2-year-old and she had these cute little pudgy toes. Her face was frightened and her whole little baby body was shaking with fear. She looked like she was about to cry. Goosebumps covered the surface of her dry bare skin as a tear rolled down the baby girls left cheek. She was so helpless. It was then it hit cloud that the babies were Aries,Tifa,and Yuffie. Cloud didn't like it, but he knew what he had to do. After all the note ordered Cloud to take care of the girls and that was just what he was going to do.  
  
END OF CH 1  
  
Authors note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. I appreciate all r&r and could use any ideas or opinions you have on this story. And as Rin says from ff 10: You're patronage is very much appreciated.  
  
Thanks, and if you like it I'll continue to ch 2. 


End file.
